Primeras veces
by 8maxi69
Summary: "Todas las primeras veces de Kasamatsu las tiéne un idiota" [ KiKasa ] / espero quebles guste
1. 1: El primer héroe de Kasamatsu

# Primeras veces #

* 1: Mi primer héroe *

Desde muy pequeño, Kasamatsu aprendió la existencia del nerviosismo que le causaba el hablar con una niña, solo hablaba con su madre o sus tías, pero hablar con una niña desconocida no era para nada lo suyo.

Prueba de ello era ese momento, estaba parado enfrenté de una niña de su misma edad, de 9 años, era san valentín y la niña solo quería darle un chocolate, aun asi, sus piernas le temblaban y evitaba cualquier contacto visual.

\- K-kasamatsu-kun, mi mamá me ayudo a hacerte este cho-chocolate, ¡espero que te guste! - extendió su mano con la cajita de chocolate esperando ser recibida por el pelinegro que se había quedado congelado en su lugar. Pasaron dos minutos y la niña empezó a sollozar creyendo que al pelinegro no le gustaban los chocolates. - S-si no quieres esta bien, y-yo ya me v-voy. - Susurro, dándo medía vuelta para irse.

\- ¡E-espera! - Grito Kasamatsu, caminando hacia la niña y tomando entre sus manos la pequeña caja. - G-gracias. - Y sin mas, se fue corriendo.

Esta erá la tercera vez en el día que recibía chocolates y salía corriendo.

\- Tú debés ser Kasamatsu - Escucho una voz detras de el mientrás caminaba de regreso a su salón. Se dió medía vuelta para ver a quién le había hablado, era mas alto que el un castaño de un grado mayor al suyo.

\- Si, soy yo - Contestó totalmente serio, con niñas podía ser un nudo de nerviosismo, pero con niños...

-Me das pena niño, no puedes ni mantener la mirada en una niña ja,ja,ja,ja. - El castaño mayor empezó a reírse mientrás Kasamatsu solo lo miraba con el seño mas fruncido que de costumbre.

\- Oh, vamos Kuro-san, no seas así con él, además, yo que recuerde eres el único en todo tu salón que no ah recibido un mísero chocolate. - Para sorpresa de ambos mayores, un rubio unos centímetros mas bajo que Kasamatsu, estaba mirándolos con... ¿superioridad?.

\- ¡Un mocoso de 7 años no me puede hablar asi! - Gritó el castaño y se hacerco al rubio con la intención de pegarle.

\- Yo que tú ni lo intentaba. - Dijo el rubio con tono retador y el mayor se detuvo.

\- Kuro a mi oficina ahora, no permitiré bullying a menores de 7 años. - Para terror del castaño, el director de la primaria en la que estudiaban, estaba detrás del rubio y no tardó en llevárselo a su oficina.

\- ¿Estas bien Kasamatsu-san? - Pregunto el rubio una vez estuvieron solos en el pasillo de la escuela.

\- ¡Kise! - El rubio se estremeció - ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? - El pelinegro miro enojado al rubio que termino por encogerse en su lugar.

\- Solo le estaba ayudando Kasamatsu-san - Hizo un puchero jugando con sus dedos nervioso.

Kasamatsu suspiro, Kise Ryota, un niño de 7 años recién llegado a la escuela, molesto, infantil, chillón, muy alegre y de energía infinita al igual que su inocente sonrisa, que solo se le había acercado muchas veces para "molestarlo" y "salvarlo" cuándo estaba rodeado de sus compañeras de salón. Si, el rubio lo salvaba, increíblemente el enano tenía su encanto y sabía aprobecharlo muy bien. Era de dos salones menor a el y no sabía por que el enano aparecía por su salón por casualidad solo para alejarlo de las niñas.

\- Soy el héroe de Kasamatsu-san~ - Canturreo el rubio con una sonrisa mientrás Yukio solo le daba un golpe, no tan fuerte, en la cabeza.

-Un héroe nunca presume Kise. - Kise solo sonrió más de lo normal. Y Yukio solo sonrio de lado. Su orgullo era poco en estos momentos en los que admitía que su héroe era alguien menor que el en edad y tamaño.

\- ¡Me gusta presumir ser tu héroe Kasamatsu-san! - Los ojos de Kise se iluminaron.

\- ¡A mi no me gusta Enano! - Grito, causando un puchero en el rubio mas bajo.

\- Se que soy pequeño, pero crecere, ¡sere más grande que Kasamatsu-san! - Hizo una v con sus dedos sonriéndole al mayor.

\- Lo dudo, siempre serás un enano. - Hablo con tono de superioridad, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el jardin de la escuela, pues las clases ya habían terminado.

\- ¡No es sierto! Crecere, y cuando lo haga, habrás perdido - kise se apresuro a seguirlo.

Kasamatsu solo le sonrió a modo de reto. Dudaba mucho que su pequeño héroe creciera mas que el, aun asi, por si acaso, empezaría a tomar leche todas las mañanas.

Notas del autor:

Hola! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, no es malo dejar un comentario(?) Ok no. Nos leemos futuramente ~ 


	2. 2: La primera vez que Kasamatsu lloro

# 2: La primera vez que Kasamatsu lloro #

* 2: La primera vez que Kasamatsu lloro*

Paso un año, año en el que Kise se había vuelto un gran amigo de Kasamatsu.

También, por casualidad, descubrieron que eran vecinos, ese día Kise estaba solo en la entrada de la escuela, Kasamatsu le propuso acompañarlo a su casa y vaya sorpresa tuvieron al descubrir que erán vecinos y no se habían dado cuenta, solo tenían que cruzar la calle para llegar a la casa de uno de los dos.

Kise descubrió, que Kasamatsu era un "Tsundere", cosa de la que se aprovechaba muy bien para avergonzar a su amigo con comentarios raros y acciones aun peor, como decirle que le diga a su madre "mamá te quiero" sin sonrojarse por ello.

Entonces, llegó de nuevo san valentín y con la fecha, las chicas se querían acercar a Kasamatsu y Kise de nuevo estaba haciendo de las suyas. ¿como? Se preguntan, pues, asi:

Kasamatsu tenía ese algo que a las chicas de su salón les atraía, por esa simple razón, rodeaban a Kasamatsu cada que podían, claro, hasta que el rubio llegaba como si fuese alumno del salón y hacía su show.

Kasamatsu estaba nervioso, Kise lo noto, las piernas de Kasamatsu temblaban y no sabia que decír a todo lo que le preguntaban y ofrecían sus compañeras, suerte, que solo estaban esas tres chicas, Kise y Kasamatsu en el salón.

Kise entro en silencio, puso su mejor mueca de dolor que lograba dominar/finjir a su edad y jalo de la blusa de alguna de las chicas para obtener su atención.

Los corazones de las compañeras del pelinegro se encogieron al ver la carita angelical del pequeño llena de lágrimas y un leve sonrojo.

\- Aaw, ¿pequeñito que te paso? - Pregunto una, olvidándose por completo de Kasamatsu y acercándose al pequeño.

\- U-un chico de grado superior me quito todos mis cho-colates - Balbuceo entré lágrimas.

\- ¡Aaaw! No llores pequeño, ten - Una de ellas le tendió la cajita de chocolates que se supone erán para el pelinegro.

\- Oh, ten, ten. - Otra hizo lo mísmo.

Kasamatsu pestañeo confundido en su lugar, ese truco por parte de Kise era nuevo, parecía tan real, aun asi, sabía que tenía que hacer, tomo sus cosas de su pupitre y se dispuso a salir desapercibido del salón.

Y así, es como Kise suele alejar los chocolates y a las niñas de Kasamatsu.

Medía hora después...

Cuando el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases y la tortura de Kasamatsu, sono, Kasamatsu espero en la salida de la escuela al rubio. Kise era muy pequeño para caminar solo a su casa y sus padres no podían recogerlo, por lo que Kasamatsu y Kise se hiban juntos.

Miro extrañado la escuela, ya habian pocos estudiates esperando a sus padres y Kise se estaba tardando mas de lo normal, por lo que decidió ir al salón del rubio en su búsqueda, tuvo que esquivar a una de sus compañeras y saludar a Moriyama, un amigo que residen conocio, pero termino por llegar al salón y detenerse en la puerta medió abierta al escuchar voces.

\- Kise-kun, tu mamá acaba de llamar a la dirección, dice que vendrá por ti en unos minutos, que mal que te tengas que ír tan rápido a penas y es Febrero. - La lenta voz de la profesora de Literatura hablaba con un tono un tanto triste, pues Kise llegaba a ser muy cariñoso con ella.

\- Mi padre fue ascendido en su trabajo y tendrá que ir a Tokio, por eso nos mudaremos, y mi madre ya me inscribió en la primaria Teiko, solo nos falta irnos - Kise miro el suelo del salón un poco desanimado mientrás sentía unas palmaditas en su espalda por la profesora.

\- Te echaremos de menos Kise-kun, las clases no serán lo mismo sin ti. - La profesora le sonrió mientrás notaba la presencia de uno de sus mejores estudiantes en su materia intentado no ser visto detrás de la puerta - Ah, Kasamatsu-kun, ¿vienés a despedirte de Kise-kun?

Kise dío media vuelta para ver a un Kasamatsu avergonzado entrando al salón.

\- N-no estaba espiando - Dijo mirando a la maestra la cuál le sonrió y se marchó del salón dejando a los dos solos. Kise sintió en su nuca la mirada seria del pelinegro y se encogió en su lugar - ¿No pensabas decirme que te mudarias? - pregunto intentando no gritar tomando asiento al lado del pupitre del rubio el cual no le miraba.

-Mi mamá recién me lo dijo a noche y cuando fui a tu casa a decírtelo, me dijiste que estabas estudiando y que no querías que te molestara, por eso decidí no decírtelo. - Kise levantó la mirada observando al pelinegro.

Kasamatsu suspiro, sabía lo aburrido que se ponía cuándo alguien lo molestaba mientrás estudiaba. Se levanto del pupitre y se acercó a Kise solo para acariciar su cabeza desordenado sus cabellos rubios en el proceso. - Lo siento - Dijo en un susurró. Ese show en su salón de antes no parecía real, era real, parece que Kise utilizó el pensamiento de que se iría para llorar.

Kise se sorprendió y se quedo quieto disfrutando de la acción del mas alto, siendo ignorante de los pensamientoa de este. - Kasamatsu-san, te extrañare - Dijo, causando que Kasamatsu aumentará los movimientos de su mano sobre su cabello. - Auch, ja,ja,ja,ja, ya basta.

\- ¡Ryota! - Escucharon ambos la voz de la mamá del nombrado que llebaba esperando a su hijo en la salida de la escuela ya varios minutos hasta que decidío buscarlo en su salón. - Se nos hace tarde para.. oh, hola Yukio. - Kasamatsu hizo una reverencia, avergonzado por que lo habían visto en su acción, mientras Kise se levantaba de donde estaba y se ordenaba un poco el cabello.

\- Esta bien mamá, enseguida voy - La señora Kise, sonrió y asintió, para luego irse. - Adios Kasamatsu-san. - Dijo sin esperar alguna reacción de parte del pelinegro para luego sonreír con ganas de llorar y lanzarsele encima atrapándolo en un abrazo.

Kasamatsu término por apoyarse rápidamente en algún lugar para no perder el equilibrio. - Tu enano idiota. - Gruño, Kise apreto el abrazo temiendo algún golpe, pero contrario a sus pensamientos, Yukio solo correspondió al abrazo, colocando su cabeza sobre los cabellos rubios, era bueno ser mas alto en estos momentos - Adios Kise. - Y no duraron mucho, pues una de las hermanas de Kise, apareció por la puerta del salón.

\- ¡Vamonos! - Grito, y se fue, Kise y Kasamatsu se separaron rápidamente, uno sonriendo y el otro sonrojado.

\- ¡Nos vemos pronto Kasamatsu-san! - Grito Kise, saliendo corriendo del salón y de la escuela.

Kasamatsu salio también corriendo, llegando fuera justo cuando el auto de la familia de Kise, se hiba. Miro su alrededor, ya no había nadie y estaban por cerrar la escuela, razón por la que dió medía vuelta y se encaminó hacia su hogar.

Silencio, el silencio dominó todo el camino, normalmente el silencio no era bienvenido cuando Kise caminaba con el, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado al menor. Se sentía raro.

Apresuró el paso, su casa no era tan lejos de la escuela, y siempre solia pasar por un paque, evito mirar al parque y siguió, la nostalgia estaba escrita en los columpios del parque, lo sabía, por esa razón empezó a correr.

Cuando llego a su casa, evito mirar la casa del rubio, aun asi, noto un letrero que decía "en venta" .

\- Estoy en casa - Susurro entrando con calma a su hogar.

\- Bienvenido Yukio - Le sonrió su madre, de quién había heredado el color del cabello. - ¿Que tal tu día?

\- Mas o menos. - Susurro Yukio, dejando su mochila de lado y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

No es como si fuese el fin del mundo, podía hablar con Kise por Whatsapp.

\- No es lo mismo - Susurro, votando su celular a cualquier parte de su cama, tumbandoce en ella y empezando a pensar.

Kise era muy molesto, pero alegraba sus días con sus idioteces infantiles. Kise era un llorón, de esos que se caían y hacían su show. Kise necesitaba tener la atención de todos, siempre era el centro se atención, y era algo que agradecía, asi el no tenia que sobrellevar alagos vergonzosos o conversaciones peores... ah, ¿que era eso?…  
Kasamatsu guió una de sus manos hacia su mejilla que sentia húmeda.

\- ¿Ah? ... ¿Por que estoy... llorando...?

"Porque sabes que lo extrañaras"

\- Que patetico - Kasamatsu se hizo bolita en su cama, no era la primera vez que lloraba en su vida, cuando era mas pequeño solía llorar mucho. Pero esta vez era distinto, no estaba llorando por su biberón, no estaba llorando por que su mamá lo dejaba en la guardería solo con un montón de desconocidos, no estaba llorando por que su papá lo había regañado, no estaba llorando por perder la jolla de su mamá y tenía miedo de decirle, no, el lloraba por primera vez, por alguien, por Kise. Se encariño mucho a ese niño.

*******  
*******

\- Míralo, se a dormido llorando.

\- Ryota se encariño con Yukio y muchas personas más, no es fácil mudarse y dejar todo lo que conoces atras.

\- Tienes razón. Ah, hija, limpiale la mejilla a tu hermanito.

\- Si mamá.

Notas del autor:

Gracias por leer, comentar y poner mi historia en sus favoritos.

Esperó que este capítulo les haya gustado ewe

Nos leemos futuramente ewe 


End file.
